Starting A New Chapter
by shortfury18
Summary: After the events of Homecoming, the 'sidekicks' have become closer than ever. Will and Layla are together, and so are Zack and Magenta. However, Warren has feelings for a certain friend that can become a puddle. How will this affect the group's friendship and does Ethan feel the same way? Will/Layla Zack/Magenta Warren/Ethan


Sophomore year was beginning for Will Stronghold and he knew it was going to be great. Freshmen year ended with him and Layla getting together and gaining a best friend in Warren Peace. Will got ready for his first day of school and said goodbye to his parents. When he walked outside, Layla was waiting for him.

"Hey, Will," she said smiling.

Will grinned and brought her into his arms. "Hello, beautiful." He kissed her passionately. "How are you this fine lovely morning?"

Layla blushed and giggled. "I'm so much better now that I'm with you."

They walked to the bus stop holding hands and Ron pulled up with the bus. Even though he was a super hero now, he still enjoyed taking the kids to school.

"Morning, Will! Morning, Layla!"

Will and Layla walked to the middle of the bus where they saw their friends already there. Zack was sitting with Magenta and he had his arm around her. She had a blank expression on her face but inside she was blushing. She leaned against Zack and he kissed her forehead. In the other seats was Warren and Ethan. Warren was sitting by himself with his feet on the seat in front of him, where Ethan was sitting. Will and Layla sat down in the seat behind Magenta and Zack.

"Here we are, starting sophomore year as heroes. Strange, huh?" Zack pointed out.

Ethan nodded. "Last year we were 'hero support.' Now we're heroes!"

Warren scoffed. "Well Will and I were always heroes."

Will shot him a look and Warren smirked. "I'm just kidding. We are all heroes."

Layla kissed Will on the cheek. "And I couldn't be happier with how we all turned out."

Magenta grinned. "Yeah, me too."

Zack poked her in the side and she squealed. She pursed her lips at him but smiled nonetheless. The bus landed at Sky High and the team entered Sky High with a new purpose: to be the best heroes they could be. Will squeezed Layla's hand.

"Here we go. You ready?"

She nodded. "Always."

Will and Layla walked through the front doors with a new air around them. Layla felt happier than she had ever been and Will was just happy to be accepted for who he was. Warren walked in behind them, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"I will see you two in class."

He sauntered off, leaving sparks in his wake. Zack practically skipped inside, holding Magenta's hand. Ethan followed them, holding himself with pride. Will waved at them as he and Layla walked to class. As the day passed by, Will felt himself falling in love with the school and Layla more and more. At the end of the day, the group of heroes met after school at Will's house. Warren was sprawled out on the couch. Will had his arm around Layla on the floor. Ethan was sitting in the chair, working on homework. Zack and Magenta were supposed to meet with them but had gone on a last minute date.

"Hey, Will," Ethan started, "did you get question five?"

Before Will could answer, Warren interjected. "It's D. Just use the quadratic equation."

Ethan looked at Warren with surprise. "Oh…oh yeah, that is right…"

Warren shrugged. "I'm smarter than I look, Puddle."

A smirk tugged at the edge of Ethan's lips. Will turned around to face Warren. "Where were you in Calculus last year?"

Warren shrugged. "I hated you then, Stronghold."

Layla nodded. "He did."

Will nudged her shoulder. "Thank you for stating the obvious, babe."

She smiled turned to Ethan. "Hey, Ethan, I could use your help on something upstairs. Join?"

He nodded and followed her upstairs. Will watched her go. "I wonder what she's doing."

Warren slid to the floor next to Will. "Nothing. I asked her to cover for me. I need to talk to you about something."

Will looked at Warren strangely. "Alright, what's up?"

Warren sighed. "Lately I've been…having strange feelings for…someone."

Will tilted his head. "Look, if you like Layla that's okay we just have to—"

Warren stopped him. "It's not Layla. It's…Puddle."

Will's eyes widened. "Wait…you like Ethan?" he said softly.

Warren nodded slowly. "Yes. I've been trying to impress him and I feel like it's working, but I don't know if he would ever like me back. I mean…he used to be terrified of me."

Will grinned. "But buddy that was last year before the Homecoming fiasco. We have all changed for the better since then. I think you could have a real chance with him."

Warren smiled. "Yeah, you think? I'm thinking of asking him out, but I'm afraid he'll say no."

Will stood up and pulled Warren with me. "Well you won't know until you try. Layla and I will leave and that should give you the chance to ask him." He nudged Warren. "You got this."

Warren took a deep breath. "Yeah, thanks, Stronghold."

Layla and Ethan returned from downstairs. "You know, Layla, I'm pretty sure you could have changed the curtains without my help."

Layla shrugged. "I just thought your skills would come in handy."

Will grabbed Layla's hand. "Hey, babe, I want to show you something down the street." He turned to face Warren and Ethan. "We'll be back later." Before they left, Will winked at Warren. He was left alone with Ethan.

Ethan sighed. "Well, I guess it's just you and me. But since you are a math whiz, you can help me with homework."

Warren nodded. "Uh, yeah, before we do that, I wanted to ask you something."

Ethan looked up at him. "Yeah, what's up?"

Warren took a deep breath. "Um, recently, the more we have been hanging out, I realized something. I really enjoy hanging out with you and being around you brings me peace, no pun intended."

Ethan chuckled and smiled at Warren. He continued. "If you are interested, I would like to…hang out with you…without the others."

Ethan's eyes widened. "Wait…are you asking me out?"

Warren clenched his fists. "…yes."

Ethan grinned and nodded his head. "Yes, I would love that." Ethan walked over to Warren and took his hands. "I've been feeling the same way as well, but I didn't know if you felt the same way." He smiled at Warren. "I'm so glad you are interested in me, Sparky."

Warren nudged his shoulder. "Don't let it get to your head, Puddle." Warren fidgeted for a moment. "So, should we hug or something?"

Ethan threw his arms around Warren. "Or something."

Warren's heart was beating rapidly as he squeezed Ethan tightly. "I can't wait."


End file.
